Personal problems
by arissaprincess321
Summary: hey!even the supreme leader may have personal problems too
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone just a little something...It will be more or less 3 to 4 chapters so please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nigel's POV<p>

I was looking for numbuh 362 to ask about our latest mission in moonbase but when i got to her office she wasn't there.

numbuh 86 approached me "She's at home kinda like a day off, there's like a problem at home"she said with a bit of anxiety. Not the tone she usually speaks with me.

"Is numbuh 362 okay?"I asked

"I guess but she might not come back so soon, she said the problem might be serious"

"why?"

"ets non of your business!"she said taking off.

I got numbuh 2 to ask his friend Jason-a kid who knows everyone's address.

to find numbuh 362's address,if it was serious she might want someone to be there for her.

As i got the address by noon i went to Wisconsin right away to check on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:so how was it? isn't it sweet that uno wants to check on her? This is inspired by a personal churva that i will not reveal until the last chapter.I know it's soooo short but i do hope you still enjoy! Pleas review...Arissaprincess321 out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone welcome to the second chapter...actually I would've published the first 2 weeks ago but fanfiction wouldn't allow me to even log in thankfully i was finally able to publish this yesterday...

* * *

><p>Still Nigel's POV<p>

The first thing i noticed was the house no not house she lived in a mansion...It was a 4-story type, I never knew she was the upper class type...but that's a different subject. I'm not her for the house(you're here for the girl)

When i walked up the porch,I rang the doorbell and a butler came "Hi can i see rachel?" "who may be an acquaintance?"he said as if he were a robot..well not really a zombie actually "I'm her uh friend"why did i sound uncertain? "Certainly sir,Right this way"He said sounding certain...what am i saying? he lead me to the living room-did i mention it was huge?with a big plasma screen TV?

"would there be anything else sir?"he suddenly whispered "uh, no thanks..."I said surprisingly whispering too "Jason,sir"he said "right...Jason" I said.

when he left I heard a quiet sob coming from the couch,I looked and saw it was rachel...huddled in blankets crying,she was looking down and her hair made it hard for me to see the expression on her face.

I sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder...

Rachel's POV

someone sat beside me and laid a hand on my shoulder I thought maybe it was fanny trying to comfort me,she was the only one who visited me often and she was also one of the only ones who know where i lived.

I inched closer "I'm glad you came"I murmured, then i looked up...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:so What do you think?too long, too short...tooo dramatic or not so dramatic enough?or what? anyways my problem related to rachel has cleared up so I'm real thankful...but I'm still gonna continue this because for 1 it felt good to write about my problems in someone else form...please review!Arissaprincess321 out!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

welcome to the third chapter!Oh and thanks for the reviews!really appreciate it!oh and lets just pretend Lizzie never existed in my world:)

* * *

><p>Still Rachel's POV<p>

I was stunned! I moved back a bit "Ni...Nigel?" how did he know where i lived? "Rachel,are you alright?I didn't mean to startle you." he said.

I wiped my tears "I'm fine, I have some...things right now, and I thought you were fanny actually...she said she'd come and bake me chocolate chip cookies I think she's in..."

Nigel had a confused look on his face,it kinda made me giggle "numbuh 86. bake?" "Nigel! just because she dislikes boys doesn't mean she doesn't do girl stuff." I scolded. I have to give fanny props she baked and cooked better than my mom.

"...right" nigel said

"what are you doing-" "Hey,lass!" Fanny called walking in, "I have the-hey! what's this stoopid boy doing here?"Fanny asked

Nigel still looked a bit confused, he didn't really mind fanny calling him stupid "you bake?" He asked again

"yes,I have a problem with that?" fanny yelled "No...I just-" "Why are you here anyways?" Fanny demanded "Fanny..."I warned

"what?" she asked and I gave her the evil eye "You said, she had a problem...I wanted to know if she was fine" Nigel said.I didn't know who's face was redder mine or his.

"If you break her heart-" "Fanny!"I stopped my best friend before she blabs out any Information that can only be found in my diary to the world

"whateva, I put the cookies in the oven.I'll be in the kitchen" she said giving nigel one last glare then walking off."sorry about that"I mumbled "I'm used to it" he smiled, the smile i loved to see, It just lets my problems and worries flow away.

"you came to check on me?"I asked in a small voice

"of coarse. um...Fanny said it was serious and I wanted to know if i could help" I smiled at that. Knowing that he cared really made me happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:At first I was gonna make this a normal friend thing...like nigel will just appear as a shoulder to cry on but the 1362 supporter in me urged and it kinda will end as a love story.I guess when i don't plan the whole story and do it randomly that's what you get!-and i so loved it!oh and who knew Numbuh 86 was a great cook?LOL I could imagine nigel's face when he asked "numbuh 86 Bake?"hahaha**

**P.S. REVIEW!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome! this is the third time i'll try to update this chappy!. the computer kept blocking out when I was trying to update this yesterday and the day before but I'm not giving up! please check out my crossover fic of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and KND!

* * *

><p><em>"you came to check on me?"I asked in a small voice<em>

_"of coarse. um...Fanny said it was serious and I wanted to know if i could help" I smiled at that. Knowing that he cared really made me happy._

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

I then looked down."well,I..." It was just hard to get it out.

Suddenly Fanny called out "Uno! get your butt in here!" screamed is more like it. Nigel started to get up "Nigel..." I warned. I didn't want them to start fighting.

"don't worry,It'll just take a second" he reassured heading out the living room to the kitchen.

**Nigel POV**

I sure could've gotten lost in the halls if it wasn't for numbuh 86 calling me. I just followed the sound of her voice.

I finally reached the kitchen,it was also big. It was like those you see in fancy restaurants except there was only one chef and a very annoyed red headed girl.

"What?" I asked skeptically. She grabbed me by the collar and half-dragged me to the corner of the kitchen farthest from the entrance.

She rubbed the back of her neck and suddenly looked nervous

"well...Rachel's boyfriend...David...dumped her...this morning...she's heart broken" Fanny whispered. That shocked me, Rachel seemed really happy with him a week ago.

"why did he break up with her?"

"He was trying to make Veronica this popular prissy girly girl in rachel's school jealous. they used to be together and dated. but veronica dumped him for a boy named Jesse." Fanny said anger boiling in her. I was boiling too that guy was stupid. Rachel's a great person why would anybody break her heart?

I guess it was somehow a big deal but not really an important is stronger than this,I know she wouldn't cry over him hard enough to not attend KND duties

"Is that all?"I asked Fanny and all her anger suddenly focused on .

"what do you mean? My best friend is crying over a boy! a BOY! a stoopid no good two-timing player boy!Is that not enough?"she ranted but somehow still kept her voice low. I figure she doesn't want rachel to hear this, though i doubt she could...

"no I just meant isn't it a bit silly to cry over him? there has to be a different reason"I said

"oh" she said "well...she'll tell you anyways. just tell her i asked you about a mission. The DCFDTL was spotted at the beach turned out they were on vacation" she said

"okay"I answered.

"one more thing. you better not hurt her. if you even think of breaking her heart I'll break your everything! got it?"she threatened

"okay...yes" I said i knew she wasn't kidding about the break my every single thing part...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>.FINALLY. it's done! one request REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys...look you all deserve more so...i updated as a show of gratitude and well I've got inspiration so here you go! It was supposed to be like two more chapters but I decided to finish it off here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nigel's POV<strong>

When I got back I saw Jason give Rachel a cup, probably of hot chocolate. It was her favorite comfort drink.

"Is there any other news?" Rachel asked weary.

"I'm sorry miss nothing new to report." Jason said sounding really concerned for Rachel.

As i walked closer Jason saw me and gave me a nod and left.

I saw a tear slip from Rachel's eyes dripping into the cup.

I hurriedly came over to her. She put the cup down, not noticing me yet.

"Hey..." I said.

She hastily tried to wipe her tears away.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess more or less." She said taking a deep breath.

"Want to tell me about it? It might help. you'd never know." I said.

She smiled a bit then her smile quivered. Her lips trembled and she went on giving me a bone crushing hug.

I was surprised...and blushing but I hugged back.

"Hey...It's okay, Rachel." I told her as I gently rubbed soothing circles in her back.

"I-I'm sorry Nigel. I...I just..."

"It's fine. And you don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

She pulled back, much to my disappointment but I tried to hide it.

"Nigel...m-my g-grandmother...d-died earlier t-today before D-David..." She then burst out tears.

"Rachel." Nigel breath.

"I'm..." I was about to tell her how sorry i was but I knew she didn't want Sympathy. She just wanted someone to be there for her.

I engulfed her in another hug. Something I would have never had guts to do.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

"I won't leave you." I added. I felt her calming down.

"Thank you Nigel. I just Wasn't ready to come to moonbase. This just really had an impact on me. My grandmother was more of a mother to me than my real mom. She knew about KND but she kept it secret and covered for Harvey and I...losing her was just..." Rachel explained getting somewhat a better hold of herself.

"How did she..."

"She died of Cancer but that's not the only reason why I'm like this either...My mother picked up the same thing...well we're not sure what it is but there's a possibility it may also be cancer and I just can't lose..."

I nodded in understanding.

"It's okay, I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"Yea...I guess." she finally said wiping all traces of tears of her cheeks. I could tell she was regaining her status. She was going to get over it for now.

"It did help..." She muttered. "Pity time over." She announced.

"I give you my Thanks once again Numbuh 1." She said going on Commando mode.

I smirked.

"So...would I see you tomorrow at Moonbase numbuh 362, sir?" I asked with a smile.

She returned the smirk.

"bright and early nevertheless, soldier." She answered. I started to get up when Fanny walked in with a plate of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. I just watched Numbuh 86.

Still not over the shock her.

"Are ya busy at the moment Numbuh 1?" She raised a playful eyebrow.

"Well not at the moment."

Numbuh 362 motioned for me to sit. She then got her laptop out and inserted a KND USB.

The official KND website was displayed and It asked for her password and voice verification.

"Authorization code: Down with Broccoli!" Numbuh 362 said.

She browsed through the mainstream a bit before grabbing a cookie.

"Have a piece or two, Numbuh 1." She said. I took a cookie. Rachel watched with a smirk as I cautiously took a bite.

My mouth exploded in chocolate was the best I've ever tasted.

I stared mouth agape at Fanny who sat beside Rachel.

"Stop staring at me like dat! You've already looked at my cookies like it was poison, now don't look at me like I've come from the undead!" She told me. Rachel chuckled.

"Told you so!"

"Yea you did." I agreed taking another bite out. Rachel opened a file. A picture of David flashed out.

Rachel looked at it thoughtfully. She then glanced my way and gave me a small smile. I smiled back.

She turned to the picture looking at it again but ruefully.

"Would it be a crime to the KND that the supreme leader would install a searching device to all David's past Exes and invite them for a little...oh I don't know Film fest?"

I saw where she was getting at. There was a glint in her eyes that you can't hardly even see when she's on duty. She wanted them to see all the girls who got victimized by that jerk David.

"Wait...How did you know he had any other victims."

"Sneak mode of coarse...I guess I do have moment when I break down but if you do know me well. I don't take everything lying down."

I smirked again. This was the supreme commander Numbuh 362.

"I suppose it's a favor to all those victims rather than a crime committed by our dear Leader."

"I still say my offer's better! I want to give hima good beatin'! Fanny said.

I knew Rachel was tempted to allow such a thing to happen but it was just against her nature.

She'd get a bit revenge but in a clean way.

"No." Numbuh 362 simply told 86.

"hmmp! hatevaya say 're choice."

"Nigel?" Rachel turned to me.

"It's a yes. He needs a taste of his own medicine. You deserve better than him." I said honestly.

I was secretly trying to point myself out. If she understood well she didn't let on much, but it's okay I'll allow her to sort out more before I try anything.

Rachel wore a huge grin as she turned to her computer typed a few things opened a few files typed some more, sent an order installed a program; sent out devices issued a thing or two, typed some more and finally pressed Enter.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? My problem wasn't as bad as hers. mine turned out positive...anyways do you'll wanna see how that revenge turned out or should i leave it at that? I made sure it was long enough to make up for not updating for like ever. Sooo...tell me in a review<strong>


	6. What happened next

"Hey-uh rache?"

"Yes, Nigel?" I asked putting some files down.

We were in the moonbase bridge, it was oddly deserted except for Nigel and I. It was about Lunch time. Everybody would be at the cafeteria by now.

"Did you remember when an Operative posted that thing that happened during the time when David..." I stopped dead in my tracks.

That was two months ago.

The folder holding the daily report of decommissioned operatives long forgotten.

I smirked.

"What about it?"

"I found it on a site called Fanfiction. Everything well...almost everything was there. When I went to your house and we..." He stopped there.

I instinctively blushed upon knowing just anyone could go to that site and somewhat witness what Nigel and I shared during that-

"No!" Nigel said interrupting my thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"**That** part wasn't there." He informed me, his own face heating up.

I breath a sigh of relief.

"You had me there Nigel." I told him a bit annoyed.

"I greatly apologize sir." He teased me.

"Oh shut up!" I said playfully glaring at him. I started to organize the papers I had due today.

"Well if you say so numbuh 362. I guess you don't want to know about the video of that little thing you did to David." I once again stopped what I was doing.

"And I guess you also don't want to watch it with me in my room in sector V." He added.

"That also wasn't the reason why I went to moonbase at this hour not precisely knowing that no one would miss the supreme commander for a few minutes," He continued

"Okay I get it, baldy!"I told him feigning irritation.

He wasn't finished though.

"-and I could finally have some alone time with my Girlfriend."

I blushed with a sort of pride and smugness when he said '_my girlfriend_'

Turns out the days after my poor old granny died were the best days of my life.

I don't think a genius would be needed to know what happened during those duration of days.

I smirked at my boyfriend.

"Alright, let's go." He took my hand and I pulled away.

He gave me a confused look. I can't help but regret pulling away a bit.

"But only for a few minutes, soldier. If I get late for the meeting at O-two hundred. I'll make you drop and give me fifty."

"I'd do a thousand knowing that's what it takes to spend unlimited time with you." He said.

I gave him a smile I reserved for no one else.

"Sorry, That was cheesy. Really cheesy."

He gave me a sheepish look.

I lent over and gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled at me.

"Anyways...I tracked down the author and well helped a bit with the 'story' in ."

He took hold of my hand.

"And I would likely kiss a certain somebody who would care enough to review."

"I like that." I commented.

_note to self: Review in the fanfic. Priority level: High. Goal want to reach: a Kiss from Nigel. _

"What's the title of the fanfic?" I asked.

"Personal problems." He answered.

"referring to..." I already knew.

"My beautiful Girlfriend." I blushed when he said that.

"so..." I trailed not really knowing what else to say.

"I have a question though." He suddenly said.

"yea?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Your butler's name's Jason right?"

"Yes?" I said waiting for him to get to the point.

"Well do you know the kid Jason?"

"Mraz?" I said. stating the first Jason I knew that popped out of my head.

"What? no!" I blushed.

"Jason...what's his name? umm... Jason Kingly!"

"oh that Jason." I said in acknowledgement.

"He was the one who gave me your address." Nigel informed me.

"oh." I simply said.

"But what does that have to do with my butler Jason?"

"Nothing much...it's just weird that they have the same first name."

"O-kay..." I looked at my wrist watch.

"Let's go. There's a spare C.O.O.L.B.U.S. we could take to sector V in the loading dock." I said.

"Alright then." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we walked down a hall that led to the loading dock.

Luckily no one saw us. PDA was strictly not allowed; But Nigel wouldn't care about that rule.

...

**This is a system we run as a couple:**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I make the rules but he breaks them.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

I sighed in content of it all. I looked up at Nigel. He game me a genuine smile.

I guess what they say is true._ "When someone exits your life another one enters."_ I was happy with who entered mine.


	7. And then what?

**Numbuh 5 POV**

Numbuh five came by the tree house to get some alone time. Kuki was of to her ballet class with Wally.

Yes Numbuh 3 made Numbuh 4 go and have dance classes together. Tutus and all.

That Aussie couldn't help but resist when Kuki said and i quote:

"Oh come on, Wally! It'll give us more time to spend with each other."

Of coarse that got him.

I was just gonna get me some nachos when I heard Someone, well, two someones laughing maniacally.

I heard it comin' from Numbuh 1's room. Numbuh 5 walked towards the noise and peeked in.

"ohh...numbuh 5 can't believe what she's seeing." Numbuh 5 whispered.

"Ahahahahaha...I-I...C-can't..."

A certain someone *cough Rachel cough* groaned.

"N-Nigel!"

"What?"

"I told you, you shouldn't have Informed Valerie."

"Well...poor Vanessa to have less than 24 hours with that jerk-On second thought that was lucky for her. Serves him right. But we don't want her little sister to be victimized too right?"

"Well she made it really entertaining!"

The only thought Numbuh five had with that was...

_wha?_

Followed by...

"Ahahahahahahaha!" That's when Numbuh five rolled on the floor laughing.

* * *

><p>You guys know what I want:))<p> 


	8. Really Justreally?

Guy cuddling me and I was laughing laughing laughing...until...

"Ahahahahah." Que us stopping.

"Nigel...?" I whispered. We exchanged a look.

okay confession time:

I'm not supposed to be much.

I have a meeting that I recently decided to ditch...ahem...I mean overlook.

Nigel knows that too.

He went out his room. I heard a heated discussion. Well ore-heated.

"Yea but you do know our supreme commander shouldn't EVEN BE HERE!" Abby yelled. I sighed and sank back on Nigel's bed.

Strange enough, Numbuh 5 sounded amused as she yelled. I guess it's not surprising, she must have watched...

"You scared me there Abby." Nigel said. "Yea, whatever Nigel. Why didn't you tell me about that fool! I was dying of lack of entertainment." She said, entering the room and sitting beside me.

"Hey Abby." I said a little sheepish.

"Hey," She smiled. "Don't worry my lips are sealed." She added. I gave her a gratified look.

"so... Could I watch?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, of coarse. But I gotta warn you...You won't be able to hold your lunch in at all the things he said...well his newly ex said."

Abby looked confused for a while.

Nigel chuckled at Abby's face.

I glanced around.

"Uhh...Nigel?" I groaned.

Can't I not have a break or at least some time with my boyfriend?

"yes?" He asked.

Their attention turned tome.

"Where'd the DVD go?"

We turned to where the only copy of the hilarious DVD was...yes was.

I face-palmed and muttered,

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>HAPPY ApRil fOoLS:)) O.o (^w^) o.O<p> 


	9. It couldn't be Then again, it could

Rachel's POV

"We need to find it." I said.

"Was that the only copy?" Abby asked.

"No. But-"

"Then why do we need to get it back? With all do respect sir, if anybody else saw it wouldn't it be just what he deserved?" Abby questioned.

"Well, I-I don't know. I mean yes he did cheat on a lot of girls and all but he already payed the price for that. The reason we kept that tape was for our own private entertainment. I don't think he deserves to let every single person KND operative or not to see that. We got him back and that's that."

"As much as I hate to do this, I need to agree with Rachel. The guys a jerk but I guess people could change. We wouldn't want to ruin his life just make sure he wouldn't make the same mistakes." Nigel said.

"Alright, so it's settled. We go search for the DVD while we keep it a secret?"

"Yes. I guess you guys could consider this a secret mission. For safety measures we should keep it in a minimal. Just the three of us." They nodded.

"Okay guys, This is officially a mission." I announced going into KND mode.

We went to the control room. Numbuh 1 checked a few things to see if we could find anything that'll lead us to the DVD.

"Ah...the security tape." Numbuh 1 said going for today's film.

We watched for a while until we saw a figure. He or she was wearing a ninja suite.

"Do you suppose it's a teen ninja?" Numbuh 5 asked.

I studied the figure.

"I don't think so." Numbuh 1 said.

"Yeah, Judging from his or her size our culprit would be in somewhat in between the tween ages." I said.

Numbuh 1 looked at me his brows furrowing.

"Tween ages. the early tween ages would be from the age of nine to eleven. The late tween ages would be from age twelve to thirteen." I clarified. Inwardly smirking at his look.

"So our culprit would be from age ten to twelve?" He asked.

"Exactly." I grinned.

"Now. Numbuh 1 find out if his get up is official KND Ninja wear." I ordered.

"On it."

"Numbuh 5 search the tree house for any escape route our culprit took, there may be clues lying about. I'll search in Numbuh 1's room"

"Okay."

I quickly got my backpack I brought with me. I opened the pack and took out just the things I needed.

Some gloves and some liquid thing that you could use to spot fingerprints. I also got a E.U.T.S.H.C.

Eye piece

Used

To

Spot

Hidden

Clues

It was a keepsake from when I was still A KND spy. Before I presumed the Role as supreme leader.

I wore the gloves and took out a zip lock plastic bag and covered the television stand with non toxic liquid that was safe for electronics. I took out a cotton ball and started rubbing it around. The liquid temporarily preserves the fingerprints so that even with wiping it and doing whatever to get the prints off...it's unpossible.

With the E.U.T.S.H.C. You could easily spot the finger prints and there's feature where you could determine who's fingerprints it is.

"Okay, that's alot of fingerprints."

I pressed a button to activate the feature.

The list of people who touched it was loaded.

Nigel. Of coarse he'd be on the list.

Me. I just touched it before we watched the DVD.

Abby. She touched it too.

Kuki. No surprise there They have movie nights. And the fingerprint isn't raw.

Wally. Okay. No surprise either. Fingerprint ain't raw.

hoagie. Alright. none there too. No raw fingerprints.

Fanny? When did she go here? Okay that's something.

Another name popped out.

Elizabeth Devine? I shivered at reminder of that girl. But it wasn't out of the ordinary to have some fingerprints of her around sector V.

Numbuh 10? Nigel's cousin. Nothing there either. The fingerprints are almost faded out.

Mr. Sanban? Nope not him either. I remembered the issue with kuki's house before.

"No more?" Who could it be? The only set of fingerprints that could have been made not to long ago was mine, Nigel's, Abby's and...Fanny's.

But it can't be her.

"Numbuh 1!" I called. He came right away.

"Yes?"

"Could you check up on Fan- uhh Numbuh 86?"

He gave me a swift nod. I knew Fanny wouldn't have took it...or would she? Then again she was so in to doing something horrible to David. I know she probably meant well but this wasn't right.

Well who ever it is I swear to zero I will get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peoples,<strong>

**I had slight author's block which lead to this being delayed a bit but I updated and will again soon. This fanfic took an interesting turn and well it was also unexpected. When you thought it was probably over; a Volley of chapters reveal a mission to recover something embarrassing. Just tell me if you still want to continue or if I should just end it already. Thanks for the reviews:)**


	10. Nigel's deaf and rainbow monkeys on?

Fanny's POV

"STOOPID BOY! WHY WOULD I GET YER STOOPID DVD! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT STOOPID JERK DAVID!" I said for the gazilliont time.

"All right all right. I just wanted to know if you saw it, by any chance."

Doesn't he get it?

What's so hard and complicated that e couldn't understand me?

Oh yeah, He was a stoopid boy.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T SEE THAT THIN' I DIDN'T GET IT AND I DON'T HAVE IT!" I quickly shut the phone.

Nigel is so irritatin'!

I was heading towards my room. Back to more important matters.

_"All so very kind and super chunky!..."_

I stopped dead in my tracks!

"EEEEKkkk!" I jumped up and took my brother's popcorn skipping and lounged on the couch.

_"Let's have fun!"_

I nodded enthusiastically and shoved popcorn in my mouth. Cheese my favorite!_  
><em>

"Uh...Fanny, come on we were watching Dr. in space and time continu-"

"I don't care! Now, shuddup!"

_"Rainbow monkeys rainbow monkey."_

I sang along happily...

* * *

><p>Nigel's POV<p>

I rubbed my ear a bit. That call so did not go well.

Numbuh 362 mumbled or probably asked a question.

"What?" I said. I can't hear anything!

"Numbuh 1 you don't have to yell!" She said a bit annoyed.

I winced as I regained my hearing senses.

"Sorry..." I guess my normal volume was back because her look softened.

"So...?" She asked.

"Not Her." I said.

"Numbuh 362, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 shouted.

"What is it numbuh 5?"

We rushed to the control room.

"Lookey what numbuh 5's found." She said playing back a security cam's tape.

A few blocks away from the treehouse, Our culprit took of his...her mask and reveal to be no one else but...

* * *

><p>So...it wasn't Fanny...Any guesses on who it is? BTW I 3 rainbow monkeys! Leave a review. Pwetty pwetty pwease!<p> 


	11. The child in a BRA

"...Mushi?" We all said jaw dropped.

"B-but...What the crud?"

"Okay, now I'm confused. Mushi's fingerprints weren't even near your DVD player." I told Numbuh 1.

I ran the list of people who's fingerprints were discovered. The only other sanban besides kuki would be...

"No way." I face-palmed.

"What?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I can't believe this." I said. They looked at me confused.

"I guess we're headed to the Sanban residence." I said and told them who I presume was the person who walked in, took the DVD and gave it to his daughter for some reason.

Yes, You've guessed it,

"Mr. Sanban?" Numbuh 5 asked with a look I don't recognize.

"He probably came in with mushi and she made him get the DVD so that her prints wouldn't be anywhere."

"But why did she look like an older kid in our first tape we saw?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Hmm..." I thought as I re played the second tape.

Farther down the block mushi took of all of the ninja attire. Guess she didn't know she was is a 50 mile radius of the treehouse's security cams.

"There." I pointed to what the six year old was wearing.

"She has a bra on." I said.

"But not just any normal bra. That's Battle ready Armor." Numbuh 5 said.

She then glanced at my boyfriend as if waiting to answer a question.

"What?" Said boy asked.

"Well...considering what happened in my house with the whole bra thing... You're not gonna ask to clarify that there are different B-R-As? or what they're for?"

I couldn't help getting a little red at that and so was Abby.

ahem.

Numbuh1 blushed before answering.

"Rach- uhh Numbuh 362 explained that to me already." He said not meeting my eyes.

"Boys..." I muttered under my breath.

I got an odd look from said male in the room.

I cleared my throat to gain there attention.

"Anyways, back to business soldiers." They straightened up a bit at that.

"Question is," I continued. "How did she get hold of teen ninja equipment and why did she assume a figure of an older child?"

"Well..." Numbuh 5 started.

"She and Kuki isn't really on the loving sisters page and she knew Kuki was in dance class. Maybe she wanted to frame her sister because she knew Numbuh 3 has fingerprints all around. It would keep her on the dark side."

I nodded.

But something wasn't right.

"But why? What was so important that she needed that particular tape?" I wondered out load.

"Maybe an enemy of David wanted to get back at him? Maybe they heard about the thing that happened and wanted to humiliate David further or maybe use it as blackmail." Numbuh 1 said.

"Maybe...It could be anyone. Even someone outside KND."

Numbuh 's head rose up as though she's thought of something.

"Maybe it wasn't really his enemy."She said.

"Maybe it was the complete opposite. Well to David anyways."

"Where are you getting at Numbuh 5?" I asked.

"Maybe it was someone just like you, numbuh 362." Numbuh 1 said getting it.

"I don't-" I started.

"Think about it Rachel." Nigel said dropping formalities.

"What did he do to you?" Nigel asked a bit annoyed.

"Uhh-"

"And who did he also did it to?" Abby added.

It dawned on me.

"You really think it's her?"

"Or her little sister." Nigel and Abby said.

"I don't think so. That girl wanted nothing to do with him after she was satisfied with what happened." I told them.

"So the mastermind would only be her." Nigel said. I nodded.

"Now all we need to do is get that DVD back and stop her from doing anything more to David." I concluded.

"So..." Abby started.

"Let's go." I said heading to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"I still can't believe we're doing this for that jerk." Nigel said.

"Nigel..." I grabbed his arm and gave it a squeeze.

"I know, I know. It's the right thing to do." He said.

I gave him a smile.

He smiled back.

I gave him a quick peck We boarded the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

* * *

><p>Not what you guys expected huh? A review gives me fuel to continue:) So don't hold back. The next chapter will be the very last. I hope you enjoyed so far.<p> 


	12. Thing's are never how they seem

Numbuh 5's POV

Numbuh 5 noticed the lovebirds all smiling all grins and whatnot. They must have sneaked a kiss while I wasn't looking.

They always do that, it's kinda cute but could get sickening after a while though both has been less uptight and less workaholic-ish. Both of them always tried to find time for each other I wonder how they could still handle everything without their relationship getting in the way of KND business.

I guess I've been staring at them to long.

"What?" Numbuh 1 demanded.

I turned away.

"Oh, Nothing...Sir." I answered mischievously. Adding the sir thing to save myself from the mushiness of them two.

Numbuh 1 ignored it but I saw his scarlet face.

Numbuh 362 had a similar color until she regained her composure cleared, her throat and playfully glared at me.

It just made me chuckle resulting to a real dead glare. Now that got me. I turned to start ignition before she makes me drop and give her fifty.

Numbuh 1's POV

-a few minutes later-

I landed the ship gently.

"We're here." I announced.

"So...How do we play it out?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Well...we ask Mr. Sanban nicely if he ever gotten his hands on the DVD. If he says yes, he track Mushi down. Hopefully she'd lead us to our culprit." Numbuh 362 said.

"Uh...sir?" Numbuh 5 looked uncertain.

"Yes, Numbuh 5?"

"I doubt Mushi would be too willing to help us. We've had encounters and it wasn't always like a tea party."

"Don't worry. I can be very persuasive if I want to. I get along well with little kids." Was the answer from my girlfriend.

"You should be if you live with Harvey." I mumbled under my breath. Unfortunately the supreme leader with razor sharp hearing and killer glares heard me. If looks could kill...

"Nigel..." She warned calmly; Using my first name to give emphasis that she isn't warning Numbuh 1, she was warning Nigel.

She does have a soft spot for that... Her glare intense as if she read my mind and figured out what I was going to think.

And she wasn't pleased with that thought.

I gulped.

"Oh look at the time we have an adult to interrogate. We wouldn't want to waste any time."

I said rushing out; but not before Rachel shot me a look that said we-are-so-going-to-talk-about-this look or it could be the you-aren't-off-the-hook-yet-so-be-careful-of-what-you-say look.

Either way I got the hint and a chuckle from the other operative AKA Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 362's POV

Nigel's just so irritating at times but anyways we decided to go casual as we walked up the front step of Mr. Sanban's House.

After ringing the doorbell, the door opened to reveal Mushi in a pink leotard whit matching pink tights, Ballet practice shoes tied and hanged over her shoulder and a nice frilly ballet tutu. Don't even ask why I know all that. It wasn't a bad childhood memory but it wasn't really what people would see me doing.

"Hey! You aren't Kuki!"

"No we aren't. Why are you wearing that?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Well, My big sister supposed to take me to ballet level 1 Advance class. I've been waiting for Hours!" She said pacing around looking passive.

"Really?" I asked a little suspicious. She allowed us to get in and led us to the living room.

"Yes! We always go together during Saturdays and Sundays but then she had her promotion and she's in the second level now So she has a different time that earlier she said I'd just get bored so she'll just fetch me later after her class."

She said. This kid was looking pretty annoyed.

" How long have you been waiting?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"D'pends. What time is it?" Mushi crossed her arms against her chest.

"Uhh...3:15." Numbuh 5 answered.

"AHHHHH! I'm gonna be late!" she screamed grabbing a pink dance bag that was on the sofa. She hurridly took out a rainbow monkey hair accessory set.

She sat on the sofa and placed the set beside her grabbing a rainbow monkey brush and a scrunchy

"Wait!. Do you know anything about a DVD?" I asked.

"DVD? I don't have time for DVDs I want to get promoted to level two too! so I can't be late for class. Do any of you know how to make a ballet bun?" She said in her six year old high pitched voice.

The thing that confused me was that I knew she meant it.

"I do." I said.

I took the comb for her and professionally tied her hair and made a clean ballet bun, pinning it up with bobby pin, hair pins and a hair net.

"Thanks." She said keeping her stuff and running to the kitchen.

She came back with a water bottle with tutu designs.

"Can someone please bring me to dance class?" She begged.

"Isn't anyone else here to bring you to dance class?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"No. Dad's at the office and mom's busy in her study and Kuki isn't here!"

"Okay okay, we'll bring you there."

Mushi kept her water bottle in her bag and then fetched her pink rainbow monkey.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Duh! Bring it to dance class. This is my Be-a-Ballerina Rainbow Monkey. I always bring it with me." The six year old said heading towards the door.

We got in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. again. Nigel took the wheel.

"Where's your dance class?" He asked.

"Madame Clarion's Dance Academy."

I smiled at that.

"You go to Madame clarion's?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I went there too when I was a little younger."

"You did Ballet?" My wonderful boyfriend asked with wide eyes. I ignored him and just told himthe address and he started off.

"Really? What level were you in?"

"Youth Ballet 3-A" I smiled at the memory.

"Youth B3-A? Why? How old were you when you started?"

"I was four when I started. I was put in Pre-Ballet Advance class and a two years later Level one, the next year level two and the year after that level 3. And after that I was nine so I got put in youth Ballet 1-A after a few months they promoted me to youth Ballet 2-A then two months later I got promoted to Youth Ballet 3-A"

"You were always put in the A-Class?"

"Yes."

"Wow you must be good. Why did you stop?"

"I took interest in martial arts so I stopped a few months before I turned ten and a year and a half later, here I am."

I was a little surprised. Nobody took much interest in my life when I was young. Except maybe Nigel but only now.

"Awww. but you were already in a high level. And you weren't in any B-classes. Do you have your pointe shoes?"

"Yes. but I hardly used them. I was too young to use them much and I've outgrown them." I said as Nigel landed in front of Madame C's Academy."

"No controlling adult force kids to dance in there right?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Nope, I can assure you that this is a safe zone. Madame C's really nice." I said.

Mushi ran off with a quick thank you.

"Now what?"

In all honesty I had no clue. If it wasn't mushi who went there than who was?

"Why don't we visit Vanessa. There's still a bit of sense there that she has the DVD." I said. They agreed and we drove off to Valerie and Vanessa's house.

When we knocked on the door Valerie opened the door.

"Hey!" She beamed. We exchanged a hug. We've gotten closer thanks to David.

Valerie was a year younger than Vanessa and I. She was pretty nice too. She had Brown hair like Vanessa and grey eyes. She was a little shorter than me. She loved everything that has to do with fun and she isn't a girl that you'd wish to cheat on. She had fun ways to deal with things. Isn't that right David?

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked letting us in.

"We wanted to see your sister actually." I explained everything.

By the end of my explanation, Valerie had a stoic look. She was those kinds of people who forget about hatred once it was dealt with. She isn't so hateful of David but she isn't as close to him anymore but she doesn't have a grudge on him either.

Vanessa on the other hand do hold grudges. She isn't a mean person She's just a victim here just like me.

"She's upstairs in her room." Valerie said then.

"Thanks." We sprinted up and went towards the room that was instructed to us.

I motioned them to wait and keep quiet.

Vanessa and I didn't really have a great History but we could get along-now and then.

I knocked on her door.

"Nobody's home!"

I knocked again.

"I'm sleeping!"

"Vanessa, It's Rachel." I said.

"Mckenzie?" I heard her ask after a few seconds she unlocked her door and opened up.

"Yep it's me Vega." I used her last name. We always do in private school.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

I kept my sight up on non violence. We didn't need to pry the DVD of off her by force.

"I think you may know." I said in a more gentle way.

"I'm still in need of it." She said not even denying it.

For now she doesn't see me as a threat.

"I promise I'll return it afterwards though." She said still talking about it as though it was my science book.

"What are you planning to do with it and how did you even get it?"

"I think you know what I wanna do with it Mckenzie. I want to have my own revenge on that eight timing jerk."

"Nine actually." Valerie added a bit sourly, coming in.

"Yeah! Nine. And that that Bit-"

"This is a rated K+ thing." Nigel said.

"What?" We asked.

"Nothing." He looked confused as though he doesn't know what just came out of his mouth.

"Whatever. Point is I want him to pay for cheating on me and my little sis."

Vanessa said.

"But he already got what he deserved-"

"Correction Rachel. You made him get what he deserved. That was for your satisfaction."

"No. I did that for everyone. Everyone that was victimized and those who would have been future victims too."

"Well she's kinda right Nessie." Valerie backed me up.

"No she isn't." Vanessa said.

"Look Mckenzie. I know we aren't the best of friends but I care about what he did to you too. It worked that plan of his. It got me jealous of you but apparently he didn't stop at me. When he threw me out and he hunted for my sister and threw her out too. He had no respect for us. We aren't his toys and I want everyone else to know that."

"Well, I can't allow that." I said preparing to fight.

"Wait. How did you get the DVD?" Asked Valerie.

"Easy. A teen from our school offered to help me because her younger sister Clarissa was victimized by David too. She said it was her job to make Clarissa's life miserable not that jerk."

"She went into our tree house and pretended to be Mushi?" Nigel asked.

"I don't know how she got it. She just told me she had ways. I just gave her two tickets to Big Time Rush and she agreed right away."

"Nevertheless I can't let you do anything with that DVD." I said sternly. Abby and Nigel ushered forward but the motioned for them to stand down. I was handling this.

"What are you gonna do Mckenzie? Fight it off of me?" She laughed.

"I have no part in this anymore." Valerie retreated to her room.

"If I have too I will." I answered.

"oohh, Scary." She laughed again. " I'd like to see you try. I'm a yellow belt in tae know do." She bragged as she took the DVD from her bag placing it on her bed and posed in a battle fighting stance.

Luckily she had one huge room. It had her twin size bed, a pink study desk with a apple laptop on it and a pair pod beside it. She had an with her on a shelf on top of her desk and she had a pink dresser.

She came forward trying to punch me. I blocked. She tried to karate chop me bud I twisted her a bit but not enough to actually hurt her just enough to get her off balanced. She fell on her butt. "Arrg."

She tried to punch me again but I side stepped. She tried kicking but I caught her foot mid air and pushed her a bit. She landed on her bed.

I didn't even break a sweat. I also didn't even need to use complicated moves. I simply did defense as to not hurt her. She was panting heavily.

"Give up Vanessa. I could go at this for hours." I told her.

That seemed to anger her. She stood and sent a volley of kicks and punches toward me.

I deflected each trying my hardest not to harm her.

"Y-you're just a coward Mckenzie. You're not even fighting back." She said.

"Just because I'm not fighting back it doesn't mean I'm a coward. I'm only scared I'd hurt you."

You'd guess how happy she was at that. A big smile plastered on her face, Not.

she was to exhausted. fighting was never her thing.

I went over her bed and retrieved the DVD.

"You're making an enemy here Mckenzie." She said venom dripping her voice.

I was nonchalant about it.

"We were never really friends anyways Vanessa. Though we could be." I told her.

"Me be friends with you?" She laughed madly. "Don't count on it, loser." I merely shrugged.

All that's important is that I've got what I've came for.

We left Vanessa's house. Luckily Valerie didn't think of me as an enemy. One less Vega to worry about.

It was about five when We returned to sector V's Treehouse. Abby decided to hit the hay early.

Nigel then approached me.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yea, why?"

"You and Vanessa...?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nigel, It doesn't bother me. Vanessa and I really weren't buddy buddy anyways." I said.

"But it's still somewhat another problem."

"Not really but What else is new? People have personal problems now and then."I shrugged indifferently.

"Yep. I guess our supreme leader can have personal problems too."

"Got that right."

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! It's over! but not to fret I decided to add an epilogue. I'll update tomorrow. I swear to Zero. It's not to late to review! :) By the way Thanks again to everyone who read this and still put up with my hiatus! <strong>

**Arissaprincess321 out!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-static...fuzzy stuff...rainbow monkey...more static...  
><strong>

**-TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED-**


	13. THANK YOU!

Finally the drama's all over. Thank zero!

I thought as I sat on my boyfriend's bed.

"What time is it, Nigel?" I asked with a slight yawn.

"5:32" he answered after checking his watch.

My communicator beeped.

"Numbuh 362 sir, this Numbuh 14"

I inwardly groaned as one of my co-operative appeared on the tiny screen of my communicator.

"Are you all right sir?" She asked.

14 was the same age as I. She had dark brown hair running down to her shoulders and she's like my personal Assistant. She organizes my meetings and debriefing sessions and everything. She's in the moonbase sector and she acquired the numbuh from the old Numbuh 14 who had blonde hair.

She also started KND a bit late but we put her through a special training coarse to speed up the process of graduating from the Cadet's Next Door.

Next to Fanny she's my close friend as well.

"Yes. And why would you think I wasn't?" I asked.

"Was it wrong to be concerned?" She asked as she studied my surroundings.

"Of coarse not but don't go using that tone on me." I scolded her but it surely didn't faze her.

Her expression from curiosity morphed into a mischievous grin.

"Oh my Zero! Did I interrupt something Rae-rae?" She asked using that nickname on me.

I do allow her to drop formalities but when she used Rae-rae...well I told her not to call me that but she insists anyway.

I'm not really upset with it anymore but I still keep up the act.

"Numbuh 14, didn't I tell you not to call me that?" I said giving her a playful glare.

She rolled her eyes."So, you're going commando on me now." She muttered.

"To answer your question, Yes. But you also tell me not to do alot of other things so I tend to ignore you now." She said.

It was my turn to roll her eyes at her.

We get like this sometimes. We argue a bit but I know we still have respect for each other not to mention friendship.

"Anyways, what did you want?"

"Well, you didn't show up in that meeting earlier so I planned on re scheduling it but the deep sea lab scientists refused. They made me stay overtime and listen to their rants about different material things. It took me a while before I calmed them down and..." She trailed off looking sheepish.

"What did you tell them?" I asked suspicious of my dear friend.

"That you'll be happy to hear them out and they've re scheduled for a rant-er meeting on Wednesday 2 PM."

"Wednesday 2PM?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes?" She asked uncertain.

I gave her a look and finally sighed.

"Fine."

She grinned and was about to tune off.

"Oh Annie?" I teased. She hated being called that. She gave me a dry look.

"Yes?"

I took out the DVD.

"I'll send this via hamster. Please keep it out off harms way." I said.

She nodded without hesitation. She knew about the whole fiasco.

"Don't worry Rache. I'll keep it safe." She said sincerely.

"You better." I strictly warned with a wag of my finger but in a playful way.

Dealing with my personal life as well as KND stuff was easier and less hyped with Numbuh 14.

I saw her go for the end transmission button but stopped mid way.

"Oh yea, I forgot. I told them you were on a secret mission with your boyfriend so that they wouldn't ask about you. They weren't fooled by the way. Oh! and have fun with Nigel-kins!" She ended transmission before I could say a thing.

I face palmed and shook my head. What am I going to do with her?

I heard said Nigel-kins chuckle.

I blushed scarlet at the memory. I fell asleep in my office and awoken by Numbuh 14. She said I was sleep talking about a Nigel-kins and she told on me to my boyfriend.

"Wipe that grin of your face." I ordered.

"Whatever you say Rae-rae." I blushed again.

I was so used to being called that by Numbuh 14 but when Nigel started using it, saying he thought it was cute, it would always make me jittery and it just makes my spine tingle and I get butterflies in my stomach.

Once I got over it- mostly I told him to "Shut it."

He just laughed and kissed my temple.

I pursed my lips at him.

He just kissed my nose.

I grimaced.

I knew what he was trying to do and I wasn't gonna give in that easily.

He kissed my cheek.

Okay maybe I was gonna give in that easily.

"You missed." I told him.

For a second he looked confused. He was cute when he looked like that.

Then he got it and we were both leaning in when my communicator beeped again.

"Yes?" I asked really upset that I was interrupted.

"Sorry to keep you from your very important make out session." Numbuh 14 said sarcastically.

I opened my mouth to protest.

"But...I was thinking that you'd like to see this photo Valerie sent me. She sent you one to and I have it on your desk." She said putting the photo up so that Nigel and I could get a better view of it.

In the photo was David after our prank. You see the prank we did started with a decoy. Thing is Numbuh 14 was in on everything.

We got David to a park while he was on his date with Valerie and well all his Exes were there but in disguises.

Numbuh 14 walked out in a big get up and David went head over heels for her. Numbuh 14 was a great actress and let's just say that Valerie didn't approve of what David did and exposing his game became more than that.

Numbuh 14 left a red slap mark on his cheek when he tried to flirt with her even after some hotdogs and nachos and corn dogs and anything else you could buy in a normal park fought for dominance on his hair.

In the photo David just looked confused and gab smacked when all his exes revealed themselves to him.

Numbuh 14 gave out a fit of giggles.

"He should've known not to mess with girls." She said then she turned serious.

"Nigel?" She said.

"Umm yeah?"

"I guess you do know better than to mess with us girls right?"

"Of coarse." He said.

"Good because I'm sending you a copy of this picture. Just a reminder of what we're capable off if you ever hurt Rae-rae."

"I would never do what David did to her." Nigel said at once.

"I know." was Numbuh 14's goodbye. One things for sure. That girl had a huge grin.

I just chuckled at Nigel's horror struck face.

"Nigel don't mind her. She just loves to mess with you. I know you'll never do what David did anyways." I told him.

He gave me a weary-ish smile.

"Now...where were we?" I asked innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Whoo!

So that's that.

I hope you guys enjoyed it and I just had the urge to put Numbuh 14 there. 14is my favorite number. Anyways a big Big BIG THANK YOU TO my readers!

Thanks you:

**Kaitlin Todd **

**You'veGotAFriendInMe**

**captainwii**

**Condiotti **

and **anon** I really appreciate your reviews:)

**-Mellark **

Thanks for checking it out and reviewing and adding my character in your fanfic. Operation:Who Dun it.

And a huge warm thanks to** appleduck** I'm happy you've enjoyed personal problems Thank you so much for your reviews

and last but not the least my great friend on Fanfiction **Gamewizard2008.**

Thanks Numbuh 2008 for not only supporting me on this Fanfic but also with everything I deal with. Most of my personal problems and...stuff ;) So THANK YOU!

Thank you all guys for supporting me and putting up with my forever to take speed of updating. Thank you Thank you Thank you.

Now my focus would go on my Percy Jackson Fanfic The mark of Athena.

For those stories I've left un-updated. I didn't abandon any of them. I'm just taking things one at a time to avoid stress. I will get to all the other fanfics real soon but till then check out my Mark of Athena fic. It's gonna get pretty epic.

Once again Thank you very much. You guys all deserve Virtual cookies so as you review take one on the way out:)

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

*** Big appreciative Salute***

**Arissaprincess321 out!**

**-END TRANSMISSION-**


End file.
